There are numerous situations in which a person has need of a pole, or prod, and one frequently utilizes a conventional cane, or simply a broomstick or the like when such a tool is required. Aquatic divers have also utilized conventional canes, broomsticks and the like to use under water to poke into cracks to remove shellfish, lift rocks and the like; howevever, it will be understood that such a stick must be carried into the water, and always requires the use of one hand to hold the stick. Such a device can therefore slow down swimming, and generally limit the maneuverability of a diver. Furthermore, such a stick is usable only as a stick of a given length, and cannot be used in any special circumstances for any special functions. A conventional cane or stick is especially inconvenient, and may be hazardous, while a diver is getting into the water and when he is getting out of the water since the stick requires one hand that could otherwise be used for climbing, or for control.